Computer systems have become backbones of companies throughout the world. Even if a company does not provide products or services over the internet, computer systems within the company improve employee productivity by providing employees with instantaneous access to millions of bytes of data. In fact, many companies are unable to function when the company's computer systems fail. Thus, it is imperative that companies have reliable computer systems with 99.999% up time.
Conventionally, a computer system may be provided with additional resiliency to failures by having a disaster recovery (DR) plan. That is, when a failure in the computer system occurs, a plan is available to quickly bring the computer system back to functional status. Disaster recovery plans may include actions taken by one or more actors. For example, a recovery plan may include switching to backup systems at the location of the failure or may include switching to backup systems at a location remote from the site of the failure.
To improve response to disaster events within the computer system, control over servers and partitions within a computer system may be automated. This may be referred to as Server Control Automation (SCA). SCA may be executed on one or several control systems. Conventional systems may include many server partitions that are spread across multiple service processor (SP) instances. However, due to the nature of server control, only a single partition may be acted upon for each SP using SCA. As a result, a significant amount of time elapses for recovery and preparation of multiple server partitions.